Justice's Story
by SpeedIronDetective32
Summary: Wally is now the Flash, and the league has been captured. Wally will use his story telling talents to distract the league and give them hope! I feel this is a crossover because I'm doing to whole original 7 thing from the cartoon, but Young Justice will be mention often. :D
1. Chapter 1

***Hey everyone! Here's the prologue and chapter one. It isn't going to be too long. It's more of a bridge into the story than anything else. Still, I hope you enjoy. Plz review, not only do I appreciate it, it helps get my bottie in gear and update. Thxz!***

_Wally felt himself stop. Physically, Mentally, Emotionally. Just stop. _

_His body wouldn't move. _

_He couldn't breathe. _

_He couldn't think._

_He couldn't feel._

"_No! You're lying! You're lying! It's not true! It's not true!"_

_Wally wasn't why he was saying everything twice, but it seemed to strengthen his disbelief in the horrible things being said to him._

"_NO!" _

_He sank to his knees, tears rolling down his face._

"_No..."_

_His 'uncle' Hal walked up to him, slowly, as if afraid he might bolt._

_Hal bent down and wrapped his arms around the small shaking redheaded boy. _

"_I'm so, so sorry, Wally. I wish I were. Shhh. Shh. I'm soo sorry. Shh."_

_Hal, Iris, and the others took turns and they held on to him for hours as he cried._

_He couldn't believe Barry was dead._

_He couldn't be._

_What kind of story was this? _

***Next***

Wally groaned as he hit the wall.

Green Arrow, Ollie Queen, looked at him with sympathy. He'd just recently lost Barry, and he was still lost on this whole 'Hero not Side kick thing'.

Not having Barry there to protect him and make sure everything was okay was... hard.

And now he was suddenly part of a new team.

He wasn't young justice's goofy class clown anymore, he was The Flash.

He needed to be stronger, more serious. He needed to get his head on straight.

He needed to grow up.

This wasn't a fairy tale.

Not anymore.

No, not anymore.

***Next***

Wally grimaced. The taste of one's blood isn't something people look forward to waking up to.

And Wally was kinda of a taste snob, he liked waking up to _good _tasting things.

He groaned, his head throbbing.

He looked around as he sat up, there was the justice league council members, a couple of others, lying around him, everyone was knocked out.

He slowly, painfully got up. He had to bite down on his tongue to hold back the cry of pain threatening to spill from his bloody red lips.

He walked, limped around the room, trying to find a door, a window, any way to escape.

There was nothing but bright white walls and dim lights.

They were trapped.

No hope of escape...

No hope...

**NO.**

Wally sank to the floor, waited for the others to wake up, and started planning ways to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry it's taken so long. N that is so short, I have two projects given today- AND DUE TOMORROW! AHHHH! Buuuuut I promise I'll update again soon! P.s. When I'm late... BLAME GEOMETRY! Bleh~ ***

Pervious Chapter~

Wally grimaced. The taste of one's blood isn't something people look forward to waking up to.

And Wally was kinda of a taste snob, he liked waking up to _good _tasting things.

He groaned, his head throbbing.

He looked around as he sat up, there was the justice league council members, a couple of others, lying around him, everyone was knocked out.

He slowly, painfully got up. He had to bite down on his tongue to hold back the cry of pain threatening to spill from his bloody red lips.

He walked, limped around the room, trying to find a door, a window, any way to escape.

There was nothing but bright white walls and dim lights.

They were trapped.

No hope of escape...

No hope...

**NO.**

Wally sank to the floor, waited for the others to wake up, and started planning ways to escape.

Wally sat with his head in between his knees. He breathed in and out, with some unheard rhythm. He was scared-yeah- he'd admit it. But he wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever. His uncle didn't die for him for him to just waste his life. He was going to live. No matter what it took.

*Next*

The others were starting to awake. They got up, looked around. Felt the walls for a weakness, pounded the ground, hit the windows trying to break them. Nothing worked, it was no good. Not that Wally was excepting anything else. But still, it made him smile to see the strongest man alive unable to break a 'flimsy' glass window. In fact, just seeing him bang on it without so much as a sound made him laugh.

The others looked at him ether confused or amused. It made him laugh harder, quicker, his breath came out shaken. And tears started to fall, rolling down his checks.

Batman walked over to him, slowly, carefully.

He placed a hand on Wally's shoulder.

Wally looked up at a man he so very admired. A man that was like family to him. He saw the compassion and empathy in his eyes, a spark usually hidden, reveled just for him.

He gave him a half-smile.

"Sup, Bats? You got an escape plan yet?"

Batman looked at him steadily, before shaking his head.

"No? Yeah. I guess brilliant plans take a little while to hatch, hun?"

Batman chuckled.

"Something like that."

Wally nodded as Batman sat down next to him.

Batman looked through him.

"Wally, tell us a story."

Wally chuckled.

"Never thought I'd ever hear that come out of the Bat's mouth."

He smile and opened his mouth, ready to spin out a tale.

Last Chapter's Reviews:

From: Guest

**:update update update! u-p-d! a-t-e! (goes along to q-u-i! n-c-y! d-e-v!**

**l-i-s!)**

**u-p-d!a-t-e! and update plz update!**

_Updating~!_

From: Lillianna Rider:

**O_O**

**T_T**

**DX**

**UPDATE!**

_Yes!_

From: puppylover12:

**This is a sad but good chapter. Please update.**

_Yes, this is going be more of a sad story then the others._

From: Addicted Fool:

**This is rather interesting so far. keep up the good work :)**

_Yay! Thank you. :D I shall!_

From: Bolt (Guest):

**Please write more and a Lot more I love your young justice story about**

**Wally now I can not wait for this one please hurry hurry HURRY!**

_Thank you very much! Sorry it took so long!_

From: Kyer:

**My mind is doing a 'wayback' to an old Twilight Zone episode. Heh. (Please**

**don't let them turn out to be action figures.)**

_Lol. Nice. :)_

From: Dextra2:

**Cool**

_Thxz!_

From: Guest:

**Wow amazing love it is sounds great update soon**.

_Thank you very much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long. I dedicate this chapter to Full-on-nerd and radomkitty101, thank you so much for your PMs, they meant so much to me! ^^**

**I'm not going to do reviews for last chapter because I only have a limited time (so sorry, guys) but Please review I read each and everyone and they mean a lot to me!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

Last Chapter

Wally looked up at a man he so very admired. A man that was like family to him. He saw the compassion and empathy in his eyes, a spark usually hidden, reveled just for him.

He gave him a half-smile.

"Sup, Bats? You got an escape plan yet?"

Batman looked at him steadily, before shaking his head.

"No? Yeah. I guess brilliant plans take a little while to hatch, hun?"

Batman chuckled.

"Something like that."

Wally nodded as Batman sat down next to him.

Batman looked through him.

"Wally, tell us a story."

Wally chuckled.

"Never thought I'd ever hear that come out of the Bat's mouth."

He smile and opened his mouth, ready to spin out a tale.

*Next*

"Once, long long ago in a kingdom who's name has been lost in time, there was a boy. There was nothing special about this boy- at least nothing you could tell just by looking at him...

But those who actually paid attention, they could almost _sense_ something. He wasn't like everyone else. And back then, different was bad... oh very bad, indeed."

The boy sighed, frustrated, and ran his hand through his hair. His bright red, about to get him found and caught, hair.

"Shoot shoot shoot" he muttered, this was just his luck. He'd barely escaped and now he was going to get re-captured.

He flinched. He knew the consequences of escaping. He swung his small bag only filled half way around his arm and over his shoulder. He looked around and quickly climbed up a tree.

He held his breath and pleaded to anyone who would listen to him to keep him hidden. He didn't want to go, oh _please_ don't make him go back.

He wanted to live, to be free, to be treated like a _person_- not a slave.

He could hear the horses naying and the men riding them grumbling.

"He's not here" one yelled out.

"Probably already made it over the river" Another claimed.

"Or he's found someone in town to hide him"

"Ether way, he's long gone. Come on, lets just go back. We've lost this one." And then their leader lead them away.

The boy nearly cried in relief when he heard the words. He sat there many a minute after they had rode away, just holding onto the tree's trunk and shaking. He wouldn't cry, _couldn't _cry. And so he shook in till he felt the same release a good cry would have given him.

And he had not broken and showed weakness. The only 'lesson' he had truly learned in that horrible place.

Finally, when he felt it was safe, he climbed down the tree and ran through the woods. He ran and ran in till he came to an seemingly abandoned cottage. He grinned. What luck! He scurried over to it and tried the door.

It was open! He quickly went in, then closed the door behind him.

He grinned, not even processing the clean dishes or the tidiness of the home.

He was just so tried and felt safe here. So he climbed up the stairs to the bedroom and slide under the bed.

If the men tailing him looked for him here, he'd have better luck hiding _under _the bed then _on_ it.

He was so exhausted, the opening and closing of the front door didn't even disturb his slumber.


End file.
